Macht
by cold mirror
Summary: Lord Voldemorts Sucht nach strammen Herren steht seiner Sucht nach Macht im Weg.


Titel: Macht  
Autor: Cold Mirror  
Fertiggestellt: November 2005  
Pairing: Snape/Voldemort/Lucius  
Kategorie: Slash   
Beschreibung: Lord Voldemorts Sucht nach Macht steht die Sucht nach strammen Herren im Weg.  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling stinkt nach Fisch.  
Kommentar: Die ersten notgeilen Gedanken, die ich kurz nach HP4 hatte. Ralph Fiennes ist als Bösewicht hinreißend... Mhh... Ralphi... (Ralph: "Mrs. Hoover? Ich hab meinen Kleber aufgegessen!") Ich hätte die Geschichte auch _Lord Voldemort im Tal der Penisse _nennen können...

**..: MACHT :..**

Finsternis hüllte die morschen Stützbalken und verwitterten Steinwände des engen Raumes ein. Die Stille wurde von einem Zischen zerschnitten und Schlangenaugen reflektierten das schwache Flackern einer alten Glühbirne.  
"Du scheinst deine _Pflichten _als Todesser vergessen zu haben, Severus. Ich denke dafür verdienst du diese kleine Bestrafung. Auf die Knie."  
Snape sank zu Boden und sah mit flehendem Blick zu Lucius hinüber.  
"Meister, bitte, lasst Gnade walten! Severus war euch immer treu, ich selbst habe ihn begutachtet!"  
Snape wäre von Lucius Verhalten gerührt gewesen... wenn sie alle nicht nackt wären und wenn dies nicht alles zu einem krankem Vorspiel gehören würde, in das sich Lord Voldemort, von seiner Sucht nach Macht beflügelt, so hineinsteigert hatte.  
"Lucius, auch deine Dienste waren eher spärlich! Ich sollte an euch beiden ein Exempel statuieren!"  
"Meister, ich musste meine Tarnung beibehalten, ich-"  
"Schweig!"  
Der Schlangenmund umschloss die menschlichen Lippen und brachten sie zum schweigen. Mit einer Hand auf Lucius Schulter drückte Voldemort mit der anderen Snapes Gesicht an sich. Es war eine Ehre den dunklen Lord küssen zu dürfen. Seinen Mund zu küssen war der Himmel. Seinen Arsch zu küssen, war die schönste Bestrafung, die Severus je erhalten hatte.  
"Lucius hatte recht, du hast wirklich eine flinke Zunge... Mhhh... Severus..."  
Manchmal wünschte Snape sich, er hätte Lucius nie getroffen. Er war es, der ihn in die ganze Sache hineingeritten hatte. Geritten war hier ein gutes Wort, denn ihre Beziehung war immer eher körperlich gewesen. Von Lord Voldemorts Vorliebe für stramme Herren wussten sie beide jedoch erst seit kurzem und dank Lucius, der plötzlich mit ganz anderer Begeisterung als sonst den Lord umgarnte, wurde ein Treffen zu dritt verabredet, zwecks körperlicher Betätigung. Man konnte dem Charme eines Malfoys nicht widerstehen, selbst der dunkle Lord nicht.  
"Lucius... Mhh, Lucius... Deine Lippen sind so schön... du bist so schön... Lucius..."  
Dafür dass der Lord nur gepflegten Männersex genießen wollte, war er im Umgang mit Lucius merkwürdig verschmust und anschmiegsam. Das war jedenfalls das letzte Bild das Snape vor Augen hatte, bevor er nach unten zu dem herrlich knackigen, dafür aber unnatürlich grauem Arsch heruntergedrückt wurde. Lord Voldemort, vormals sein eher zurückhaltender, vornehmer Schulkamerad Tom Riddle, presste seinen Arsch gegen Snape Gesicht und ließ sich mit laut hallendem Raunen von ihm lecken. Snape kniete auf dem harten Steinboden, versuchte seinen Meister mit aller Zungenkraft zu befriedigen, umkreiste die zart-bitter duftende Öffnung in rhythmischen Wellen, bis er es wagte, vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge einzudringen. Der Lord gab einen erstickten, aber recht hohen Seufzer von sich und zuckte zusammen.  
Ein weiteres mal drang Snape in ihn und diesmal drückte er seine Zunge so tief hinein wie er konnte. Ein Ring aus Muskeln umschloss seine Zunge und zuckte erregt bei weiteren kreisenden Bewegungen. Leise seufzend lag Voldemort in Lucius' Armen und ließ sich von beiden Seiten küssen. Dass Lucius ihn behutsam streichelte und die beschützende Männerrolle übernahm, schien ihm mehr als zu gefallen, doch ein undurchsichtiger Todesser namens Snape, der es wagte, seinen Arsch mit seiner Zunge zu entjungfern, auch wenn es sich höllisch schön anfühlte, war eine weitere Bestrafung wert. Ein letztes mal ließ er das Gefühl zweier Zungen in seinem Körper über sich kommen, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in einen hingebungsvollen Kuss von Lucius, während Snape seines Arsch mit seiner Zunge penetrierte. So erregend dieses Gefühl auch war, er musste seine Überlegenheit bewahren. Snapes Dreistigkeit hatte geradewegs dazugeführt, dass Voldemort sich entschloss, die Position zu ändern, obwohl es ihm in Lucius' starker Umarmung sehr gefallen hatte. Snape sollte sich endlich erinnern, wer hier der _Herr_ war. Voldemort ließ von Lucius ab und drehte sich mit zwielichtigen Blick um. Etwas überrascht schaute Snape zu ihm auf, denn schließlich war er gerade in Trance in die Arschritze des dunklen Lords versunken. Voldemorts Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Tisch, der in der Mitte des düsteren Raumes stand, zog Snape hoch und drückte ihn in diese Richtung.  
"Auf den Tisch, Severus."  
Voldemorts Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung und hatte den selben Tonfall wie kurz vor einem geplanten Mord. Snape war nicht besorgt. Er dachte sich, dass Lord Voldemort einen Mord mit Sex wahrscheinlich gleichsetzte, denn beides schien bei ihm die selbe Erregung auszulösen. Der Tisch war gerade mal so groß, dass Snape sich mit dem Rücken darauf legen konnte, seine Beine und sein Kopf hingen an den Ende in der Luft. Überaus vortrefflich für Voldemorts Wünsche. Er nickte Lucius zu und zeigte ihm mit einem Wink wie er sich hinzustellen hatte. Lucius legte behutsam Snapes Beine auf seine Schultern und sah seinem Freund in die Augen.  
"Fick ihn!"  
Das ließ sich Lucius nicht zweimal sagen. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er sich zwischen Snapes Schenkeln befand, genauer gesagt konnte er die vielen Male, in denen Snape sich ihm hingegeben hatte gar nicht mehr zählen, aber sie hatten meistens Gleitcreme benutzt. Etwas zögernd setzte er seinen Penis an Snapes glühende Öffnung. Er wollte ihm nicht weh tun. Jedenfalls nicht zu sehr. Anderseits wollte er seinen Meister nicht enttäuschen. Vorsichtig drang Lucius in Snape ein und strich über dessen Beine. Zwar verzog sich Snapes Gesicht zu einen stummen Schrei, was sich nach einigen Stößen in ein angestrengtes Lächeln verwandelte. Sanft strich Lucius über Snapes Hoden und kitzelte dessen Penis und bekam einen zufriedenen Seufzer und ein kleines Augenzwinkern von ihm zurück. Lucius grinste in sich hinein, Severus hatte einem anständigem Malfoy-Fick nie widerstehen können. Nur den dunklen Lord dabei gegenüber zu stehen war sehr ungewohnt. Nicht unangenehm. Aber ungewohnt. Die Schlangenaugen musterten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und verweilten schließlich bei dem Punkt an dem sich Lucius Körper mit Snapes vereinte. Einerseits erregte Lucius dieser zierliche, schlangenartige Mann mit Knackarsch, und andererseits war dieser sehr mächtig und in seinen rachsüchtigen Handlungen unberechenbar. Lord Voldemort mit steifem Penis durch den Raum wandern zu sehen, die Schlangenaugen stets auf ihn gerichtet, der Wunsch ihn zu ficken und das durch stetige Todesangst vorhandene Kitzeln in seinem Hinterkopf versetzten ihn in einen Zustand der absoluten Geilheit. Voldemort ging nun mit einem satanischem Grinsen langsam zu der Seite des Tisches an der Snape leise keuchend versuchte seinen Kopf oben zu behalten. Leichenhafte Finger kratzten über Brust und Kehle, bis sich rote Striemen auf der blassen Haut seines Dieners abzeichneten.  
"Alle Achtung, Severus, deinen Nutzen hast du mir bewiesen... du begreifst nur noch nicht, wer hier der Herr ist..."  
Snapes Atmung hatte kleine Aussetzer, als die langen Fingernägel seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen kniffen. Voldemort drückte sie so lange bis Snape vor Lustschmerz anfing zu zucken.  
"Erinnerst du dich wieder... Severus?"  
Mit krallenden Fingern umfasste Voldemort seinen Kopf. Es brannte an den Stellen wo seine Fingernägel waren und Snape war sich sicher, dass die Haut an seiner Kehle aufgerissen war.  
"Ja..."  
Snape blinzelte nach oben. Die Glühbirne blendete ihn und alles was er erkennen konnte, war der grauen, blass-violette Penis seines Meisters, der erhärtet in seine Richtung ragte. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Schnell griff er danach und ließ ihn in seinen Mund gleiten. Er hörte dumpfes Stöhnen über sich und bekam Voldemorts volle Größe in den Hals gerammt. Sein ganzer Unterleib schien durch Lucius' unsanfte Stöße zu brennen, wodurch ihm ohnehin das Atmen schwer fiel, jetzt da sein Meiser Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, ihm die Kehle zu zerquetschen und sich an seinem Mund zu vergehen, konnte er nicht einmal mehr nach Luft schnappen. Blut staute sich in seinem Gehirn an und ihm war, als würden sich seine beiden Peiniger mit jedem Stoß in der Mitte seines Körpers treffen. Er versuchte seinen Kopf aus Voldemorts Umklammerung zu befreien, um wenigstens einmal einzuatmen, aber die dürren Arme waren kräftiger, als sie aussahen. Mit dem Grinsen eines Wahnsinnigen beobachtete Voldemort wie sein Penis in Snapes schmerzverzerrten Mund stieß und wieder hinaus glitt. In diesem Moment griff Snape seine Hüften und drückte ihn nach Luft ringend von sich. Er hatte nur einen Gedanken.  
"Luft!"  
Atmen. Endlich atmen. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Lucius inne und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass Snape ungesund-rot angelaufen war. Voldemort hingegen war sichtlich verärgert darüber, dass Snape sich eine weitere Dreistigkeit erlaubte.  
"Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, was? _Ich _bin dein Meister! _Ich _entscheide, wann du Luft bekommst, Sever- ohhh!"  
So unerwartet wie er ihn von sich gedrückt hatte so unerwartet war der plötzliche Ruck mit dem Snape seinen Meister wieder verschlang. Ohne weiter zu protestieren ließ sich Voldemort in einem langsameren, jedoch von willigen Zungenbewegungen gekröntem Rhythmus von Snapes Händen auf seiner Hüfte führen. Er ließ sich auf diese Führung ein, bis das Gefühl der saugenden Lippen um seinen Penis ganz seinen Verstand einnahm und sich behutsam über Snapes Körper beugte und sich an den Seiten des Tisches abstützte. Snapes Penis wippte vor seinen Augen aufs höchste erregt auf und ab, während dahinter der stählende Körper von Lucius auf Snapes Hinterteil einstach. Voldemort ergötzte sich an diesem Anblick und sah langsam zu Lucius auf. Eisblaue Augen blickten ihn voller Hingabe an, fixierten sein Gesicht mit einem mal wurden Lucius' Stöße schneller. Lucius... auch wenn seine Treueschwüre des öfteren geheuchelt klangen, so war er doch wahrlich der beste Hengst im Stall... Voldemort lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorne, so dass Snapes Penis unmittelbar vor seinem Mund wippte und sah Lucius vielsagend in die Augen. Ein enges Arschloch zu ficken und gleichzeitig anzusehen wie Lord Voldemort mit verruchten Zungenbewegungen einen Penis liebkoste, ließ Lucius wahrhaftig zum Hengst werden. Voldemort spürte, wie Snape unter Lucius hämmernden Stößen seufzte, aber er wusste genau, dass Lucius sich gerade vorstellte seinen Meister in den Mund zu ficken. Gerade als sich Voldemort eingestehen musste, dass diese Vorstellung gar nicht mal so schlecht war, ließ Snape von ihm ab und wanderte mit seinen Händen zu Voldemorts Arsch. Mit aufgerissenen Augen quiekte Voldemort auf, als er plötzlich einen Finger in sich gleiten spürte. Lucius lächelte erregt und sah sich das Geschehen an. Snape hatte gerade den Gipfel der Dreistigkeit erreicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sagte Voldemort diesmal nichts. Er leckte Snapes Penis immer heftiger, je mehr dieser seinen Finger in ihn rieb und ließ mit einem weiterem Quieken einen zweiten Finger in seinem Arsch zu. Lucius konnte dem Anblick nicht länger standhalten, glitt aus Snape heraus und spritzte bitteres Sperma gegen Voldemorts Gesicht. Ein dritter Finger spreizte den jungfräulichen Arsch auseinander und leise wimmernd sah Voldemort zu Lucius auf.  
"Fickt mich..."  
Lucius hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er den dunklen Lord einmal splitternackt und mit seinem Sperma befleckt in seine Arme nehmen würde. Snape erhob sich vom Tisch, streckte sich einmal, um seinen geschunden Rücken wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, und sah dann mit lüsternen Augen auf Voldemorts Arsch. Mit klammerndem Griff schmiegte sich dieser an Lucius und ließ, als Snapes Penis seine Dreistigkeits-Toleranzgrenze durchstach, einen lauten Seufzer aus den Tiefen seiner Lunge entschwinden. Snape fickte ihn nicht nur unsanft, sonn mit Absicht schmerzhaft. Voldemort vergrub sich in Lucius' Schulter und stöhnte zitternd. Selbst die so geliebten Streicheleinheiten Lucius' starker Arme änderten nichts daran, dass es weh tat. Dass es höllisch weh tat. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, _wie _weh es tat. Auf einmal beneidete er sie. Sie waren so viel stärker als er, so viel mächtiger. Wenn er doch nur so kräftig und prachtvoll wie Lucius wäre, wenn er doch nur so viel Ausdauer und Schmerzhinnahme wie Snape hätte, wenn er wenigstens so viel Männlichkeit besäße, nicht zu heulen! Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass er seine Macht verloren hatte. Lucius küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn und sah ihn halb erfreut, halb mitfühlend an.  
"Härter? Mein Lord?"  
"Ja..."  
Snape legte all seinen Zorn, all seinen ertragenen Schmerz in jeden Stoß, den er Voldemorts zerrissene blutig schimmerndes Arschloch verpasste und ließ sich nicht unterbrechen als Voldemort unkontrolliert aufjaulte. Lucius merkte wie sich Voldemorts Körper verkrampfte und den Halt verlor, somit packte er ihn fest an den Arschbacken und hob ihn hoch. Snape visierte das nun in Position gehaltene Ziel an und rammelte unbarmherzig auf ihn ein. Lucius hatte Mühe den wild aufbäumenden Voldemort zu halten, aber dieser schien sich gar nicht gegen den Angriff auf seinen Arsch zu wehren, vielmehr versuchte er sich an Lucius zu reiben. Lucius spürte Voldemort harten Penis in seiner Magengegend und blickte an sich herab. Einen kurzen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick auf die von Lusttropfen befeuchtete Eichel, die zwischen seinem und Voldemort Bauch eingeklemmt war. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen. Das Gesicht seines Meisters war von Tränen überströmt. Nicht traurig. Er merkte an Snapes heftigem Atmen, dass dieser gleich seine Ladung abfeuern wollte. Ein letztes Mal küssten er und Voldemort sich mit feurigen Zungen, dann ließ er ihn wieder runter und fast gleichzeitig entglitt Snape aus ihm, so dass sich alle drei instinktiv zusammenstellten und sich gepflegt und laut seufzend anwixten.  
Eine Weile standen sie so zusammen und rangen nach Luft. Langsam öffnete Voldemort die Augen und drückte sich ein wenig enger an Lucius. Das Sperma an seinem Körper fühlte sich wundervoll an. Eine unangenehme Stille war im Raum. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? So wie es früher war, würde es auf keinen Fall weitergehen können. In Lucius Armen fühlte er sich ein wenig behütet... aber Snape? Langsam drehte sich Voldemort um und sah Snape zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen. Sie waren noch geschlossen, aber Snapes hatte Voldemorts Bewegung natürlich wahrgenommen und ließ seine Hände um ihn wandern. Etwas zurückhaltend lehnte sich Voldemort an ihn. Als er von beiden Seiten schließlich umarmt wurde, fasste er den Entschluss die Stille zu brechen.  
"Ich... fühle mich etwas... schwach..."  
Ein Schnurren kam von Lucius und er wurde noch fester umarmt.  
"Mein Haus steht für Euch offen, mein Lord. Ich würde ich Euch gerne zu mir ins Bett einladen."  
Dass Lucius nach allem was gerade passiert war, noch Lord nannte, machte ihn recht stutzig.  
"Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts, mein Fehlen würde zu viel Aussehen erregen. Aber ich könnte eventuell morgen Mittag noch dazu kommen, wenn Ihr es wünscht, Lord Voldemort."  
Für einen Augenblick schwebte Voldemort in Trance zwischen den eben gesagten Worten und dem Gedanken an weitere Treffen. _Sie gehorchen mir immer noch. Ich bin immer noch ihr Herr...  
_"Ich nehme deine Einladung an, Lucius. Und Severus... ich würde mich mehr als freuen, wenn sie... kommen..."  
Snape entfernte sich rasch und Voldemort blieb in Lucius Umarmung zurück.

In eine warme Decke gehüllt und mit Lucius an seinen Rücken gekuschelt, gab Voldemort zu, dass selbst der mächtigste Schwarzmagier der Welt der Macht der körperlichen Gelüste unterlegen war...

-End-


End file.
